Saving N
by Narakufan77
Summary: A woman from our world has finished Pokémon White, Black, Black 2, white 2 and is playing Pokémon X and is giving Pokémon X and playing Pokémon White when all of a sudden she falls into the world of Pokémon White incidentally taking the place of white how will the storyline of Pokémon black go with someone from our world instead of White go? What's this she can talk to Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Narakufan77: Hello everyone and sorry for not uploading anything recently. I have been busy and had to reset my password. Sorry to anyone who liked the story The Gift of the Goddess I didn't like how the story was going, didn't know how to continue it so I deleted it. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO GAME FREAK **_

_**Summary: A woman from our world has finished Pokémon White, Black, Black 2, white 2 and is playing Pokémon X and is giving Pokémon X and playing Pokémon White when all of a sudden she falls into the world of Pokémon White incidentally taking the place of white how will the storyline of Pokémon black go with someone from our world instead of White go? Will Team Plasma Win? Or will Good prevail? What's this! She can talk to and understand Pokémon?! **_

_Pika! Thoughts_

"Pika!" talking

"_**Pika!" Pokémon talking**_

**Pika! Written words**

_**Chapter 1: Start Your Journey**_

I have gotten to the point in Pokémon X where you acquire Xerneas and I have just closed Pokémon X after saving I turned off the 3DS put Pokémon black into the 3DS and turned it back on and launched Pokémon Black and I have just selected New game and the screen goes white and just stays white I start to get worried in case it may be broken which I wasn't sure how I put the game in correctly when I accidentally touch the touch screen and my hand is absorbed by the touchscreen _What is happening? _As I tried to free my hand more of my body was absorbed by the touchscreen eventually my whole body was absorbed by the touchscreen.

"Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor! That's right! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon. Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon. Well that's enough from me … I'd like to know your name would you tell me?" Juniper says from nowhere _I think she is speaking to me _"My name is Melodie Ravensdale" I say "so your name is Melodie Ravensdale. What a wonderful name! I am going to give you a very Important Pokémon. Melodie the moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view! I really hope you find what is important to you in all of these travels. That's right! Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! That is the most important goal for your journey! Let's go visit the world of Pokémon!" Juniper says _this must mean that I am in Pokémon black! _Everything went black when I opened my eyes I could see I was in a bedroom which would mean that I have replaced white in the game. I got up out of bed and went to the mirror and saw my red waist length wavy hair, blue eyes. I am the same height as I was before which is 5ft 8. I went to the wardrobe to get dressed and out of the Pyjamas, I looked at the short shorts and dismissed them as they are too short for my liking.

After a while I chose an outfit to wear which is a light blue top, purple knee length skirt, blue socks, purple jacket and a blue and purple cap. I get changed into the outfit and decide to put my hair in the half up half down style I usually have my hair. Not long after I had put on trainers that Cheren came into the room "Hey Melodie I see you have decided to change your outfit you wear every day and such a more sensible change what you wore before" Cheren says "thanks I wanted a change so I decided to change the outfit" I reply _I must have been given memories of growing up with Cheren and Bianca as we all seen to be close with each other _"I see Bianca isn't here yet" Cheren mutters a few minutes later Bianca arrives "Bianca we agreed to meet at a specific time!" Cheren says "I'm sorry I am late everyone" Bianca says "its ok now let's unwrap this box" I say and I did after reading out what was on the card (it was the same as it was in the game) and opening the box to reveal 3 poke balls "Melodie should go first as this is her home" Cheren says and Bianca agrees "Cheren, Bianca shouldn't we open the Poke balls which would help us decide on a Pokémon starter" I say to them "yeah your right Melodie" Cheren says and Bianca agrees so we all opened a Poke ball and out came Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. "Hey Snivy do you want to come with me?" I ask _**"Yes miss" **_Snivy says with a female voice nodding her head. Cheren chose Tepig and Bianca chose Oshawott.

After a Pokémon battle between me and Cheren and another Pokémon battle between me and Bianca the room became a mess. "We should go and thank Professor Juniper" Cheren says and we went downstairs. After a conversation with my mother we left the house and went to professor Juniper's lab and went inside. _I have a mother here! _After a conversation with professor Juniper the room was engulfed in a golden colour and a goddess appeared before us "Melodie you have to make a choice, the choice is to stay in this world or go back to your own" "I'll stay here I would be more happy in this world than I was in the world I was born in but I would like to get my friend from the world I was born in" I respond "you are talking about the white tiger cub aren't you?" the goddess asks "yes I am" I answer "very well I have transported all of you to Melodies' birth world come back here when you are ready to go back" the goddess says and the golden glow fades to reveal the house I lived in before I fell into Pokémon black. "Nikki!" I call out for my friend and a short while later a female white tiger cub comes into view and runs towards me. Our starter Pokémon are out and they tensed ready to defend us from Nikki "hey it's alright Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott she means no harm" I say to the Pokémon and they relaxed. Nikki ran to me and jumped onto me and licked my face and settled herself on my shoulder "let's go back to your world now" I say "what of the friend you wanted to bring to our world?" Cheren asks "I was referring to Nikki on my shoulder here" I answer "nice to meet you Nikki" Cheren and Bianca say to the Pokémon at the same time and take turns stroking Nikki's head. We all headed back to the goddess and we were sent back to the Pokémon world.

_**Narakufan77: Well this is the end of this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Narakufan77: Hello everyone and sorry for not uploading anything recently. I have been busy and had to reset my password. Sorry to anyone who liked the story The Gift of the Goddess I didn't like how the story was going, didn't know how to continue it so I deleted it. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO GAME FREAK **_

_**Summary: A woman from our world has finished Pokémon White, Black, Black 2, white 2 and is playing Pokémon X and is giving Pokémon X a break and playing Pokémon White when all of a sudden she falls into the world of Pokémon Black incidentally taking the place of white how will the storyline of Pokémon black go with someone from our world instead of White go? Will Team Plasma Win? Or will Good prevail? What's this! She can talk to and understand Pokémon?! **_

_Pika! Thoughts_

"Pika!" talking

"_**Pika!" Pokémon talking**_

**Pika! Written words**

_**Chapter 2: Enter N!**_

**Last Time: **We all headed back to the goddess and we were sent back to the Pokémon world.

**Story Start**

As soon as we are back Professor Juniper gave us each a Pokedex. And we left Professor Juniper's lab. When we did my mother in this world came up to us and gave us a town map and wished us luck on our Pokémon Journey. After she had gone we walked down the road we were confident that I knew how to navigate around Unova now I have a town map.

When we reached the area where the route was beginning Cheren and Bianca had stopped so naturally I stopped as well. "Hey why don't we walk together a bit in the start of the route as it is the start of our adventure?" Bianca suggests "yeah I agree with you" I say "as do I" Cheren says and we positioned ourselves so that we were side by side and we walked through the beginning of the start of the route to where Professor Juniper was standing waiting for us. It turned out to be showing us how to catch Pokémon while it was exactly was like when I was in the world I come from just playing the game it was interesting to see first-hand. We went our separate ways when my mother in this world stopped me "hi mum is there something you want?" I ask I admit it felt odd to be calling someone else mum she seemed like she has something on her mind "yeah there was something I meant to give you earlier before you left the house, here this is a Pokémon egg I want you to have" She says and gives me an egg "where did you find the Pokémon egg?" I ask "well it was just lying on the floor outside my house so I took it to professor Juniper and she didn't know what Pokémon would come from this egg as it looks like it came from another region and that I should either keep it and raise the Pokémon myself or give the egg to someone I trust so I decided to give it to you anyway good luck on your journey! Call when you can Melodie" mum says and walks away I put the egg in my bag and start walking again _I wonder what Pokémon will hatch from this egg _I haven't caught any Pokémon yet and I have now reached Accumula Town. I walked through the town and now I am by the Pokémon Centre when Cheren comes up to me and says "where did you get that Pokémon egg?" "My mom in this world gave it to me" I say "what are your parents from your world like?" Cheren asks "they loved me and to be honest I don't remember much I lost my parents in an accident when I was 6" I reply "sorry for bringing it up" Cheren says "it's fine Cheren" I say just then we see several people in uniforms with the letter P on the uniform so we go to the crowd that had formed and there was an old man in a uniform different than the others so he must be a different rank so we listened to him as it looked like he was about to speak.

"My name is Ghestis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers they get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

After that speech everyone who had listened starting speaking about it clearly confused with what to do about it. After a while they left and a man with Green hair and green eyes with a black and white cap walked up to us and says "your Pokémon Just now, it was saying" "Slow down. You talk too fast and what's this about Pokémon talking? That's an odd thing to say." Cheren says "Mister from what you said earlier does that mean you can talk to Pokémon?" I ask the man with green hair and green eyes Cheren looked at me I sent Cheren a message with my eyes saying I would explain later "you are right miss I can talk to Pokémon. They are talking. My name is N" he says "my name is Cheren and this is Adette. We are completing the Pokedex although my aim is to become champion" Cheren says "Pokedex eh! You're going to confine Pokémon in poke balls. How do you think Pokémon feel about that? I'm a trainer myself and I wonder if it is right to contain Pokémon in poke balls. Adette does this mean you can talk to Pokémon and understand what they say?" N says "Yeah I can N" I reply "Adette can we have a battle?" N asks "Sure" I say and Snivy came out in front of me ready to battle and N called Purloin out and he says "Purloin use scratch" "Snivy doge then use tackle" I say Snivy doges then uses scratch the Pokémon battle went like that until Purloin fainted _**"we did it! Adette we won!" **_Snivy says happily and jumped into my arms "so we did Snivy well done" I say happy we had won "N it was a good battle, I have a potion in my bag if you want to use it to heal your Purloin" I say my kind nature coming out in full and anyone could tell I am kind to anyone or any Pokémon. I give him the potion "thank you Adette. I can tell you care a lot about Pokémon well I have to go now. I have a feeling we will meet again" N says after he used it on his Purloin and walks away.

"Well he was strange, what did you mean earlier?" Cheren asks "I mean that N can understand Pokémon language that the Pokémon speak with" I answer "then how can you understand what Pokémon say and talk to them since you aren't from this world?" Cheren asks me "well in the world I come from I could talk to animals in my world and the goddess we saw tweaked that ability to the point that I can talk to Pokémon and understand what they say as well" I answer his question.

**Emi: well this wraps up this chapter **

**N: do you intend on following the game's storyline?**

**Emi: yes and no at the same time?**

**N: what do you mean?**

**Emi: well I will make it so that there is a gym battle per chapter so I will have covered the game's storyline that much faster so I can get on with this storyline I have in mind which I won't reveal as I don't want to give too much spoilers away right now but I will say this the Pokémon characters Red, Green, Silver and Gold will be in this story. **

**N: what about the Pokémon egg you received in this chapter what Pokémon will hatch from it?**

**Emi: I can't say I am still deciding what Pokémon I want to hatch from the egg but you can be certain that it won't be from the Unova region. Well this is it see you next time N say goodbye.**

**N: Goodbye everyone and read my creepypasta story The Story of N Harmonia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Narakufan77: Hello everyone and sorry for not uploading anything recently. I have been busy and had to reset my password. Sorry to anyone who liked the story The Gift of the Goddess I didn't like how the story was going, didn't know how to continue it so I deleted it. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO GAME FREAK _**

**_Narakufan77: there is something I need to tell you about what I said in the last chapter I will be adding my own twist to the story with the storyline I have in mind but have decided to go about it at a different way._**

**_Summary: A woman from our world has finished Pokémon White, Black, Black 2, white 2 and is playing Pokémon X and is giving Pokémon X a break and playing Pokémon White when all of a sudden she falls into the world of Pokémon Black incidentally taking the place of white how will the storyline of Pokémon black go with someone from our world instead of White go? Will Team Plasma Win? Or will Good prevail? What's this! She can talk to and understand Pokémon?! _**

_Pika! Thoughts_

"Pika!" talking

**_"_****_Pika!" Pokémon talking_**

**Pika! Written words**

**_Chapter 3: Egg hatches and meet Professor Sycamore and Ruby!_**

**Last Time: **We received a Pokedex, mom gave us a town map, wished us luck on our journey, we started the route together, met Professor Juniper who showed us how to catch a Pokémon, mum gave us a Pokémon egg, met Cheren in Accumula town heard a speech and met and battled N.

**Story Start**

I have just healed my Pokémon and have just left Accumula town and started walking when I felt the egg shake I stopped walking and got the egg out of my bag and noticed that it is hatching _I wonder what Pokémon will come from this egg _the egg cracked and out came a purple bat like Pokémon _Isn't this Pokémon a Noibat but how did a Noibat Pokémon egg get in Unova!? _The baby Noibat looked at me and says **_"Mommy?" _**Noibat then repeated saying Mommy and hugged me "hey I will look after you little one" I say and the Noibat calms down. I used my Xtransciever to call Professor Juniper. "Hello Melodie I see the Pokémon egg hatched and I was right about it being from another region it seems to have come from the Kalos Region. I'll hang up call Professor Sycamore, explain the situation to him and I will have him call you to let you know all the information you will need to know" Juniper says and hangs up.

A while later I received a call on my Xtransciever and I answered it "hello" I say and I see a man with Dark blue hair and grey eyes "hello you must be Melodie I am professor Sycamore of Kalos it is a pleasure to meet you. I know all about you originally are from another world, how you came to be in this world and how the Pokémon egg came to you. When I heard about it I got some things that you will need in order to take care of Noibat and equipment to edit your Pokedex to include Kalos Pokémon and I used one of my Pokémon to fly to the Unova region and I am in Striaton Pokémon Centre and I will explain more when we meet face to face at Striaton Pokémon Centre" Sycamore says "Okay see you then Professor" I say and we end the conversation on the Xtransciever.

I am about to get my town map out to find out which direction I need to go in when someone male by the feel of it ran into me "Sorry for running into you" a man says I look up to see a black haired boy with Ruby eyes and wears a red and white hat who looks to be my age "It's alright my name is Melodie Ravensdale what is your name?" I say _though I think I can guess who you are _"my name is Ruby it's nice to meet you, do you know your way around Unova?" he says "roughly I do though I have a map" I respond to his question "can I travel with you?" Ruby asks "sure" I reply "what Pokémon are on your shoulders?" "I have to tell you something which you need to know if you are going to travel with me, I am not originally from this world" I say "how did you end up in this world then?" Ruby asks "it's a long story" I say "we have time you can tell me" Ruby says.

~30 minutes later~ "wow, do you miss your world?" Ruby asks after taking it all in "not really to be honest I never really liked it in my world I never felt safe in my world to be truly happy there and I didn't know what it was like to be truly happy here I feel safe and I am truly happy here" I answer his question. "Melodie I will teach you about Pokémon and what you need to know but first what do you know about Pokémon?" Ruby says I told him what I knew about Pokémon and he just filled in what I was missing.

"Let's head to Striaton now" Ruby says smiling at me "yeah" I agree and we began walking to Striaton on the way I got lost in thought, we got to know each other while he was teaching me more about Pokémon and we found we have some things in common like that we both don't like to see people cry and be sad. Ruby found out that I hate abuse of any kind and he knows my reason for it. I also found out that Ruby is a Pokémon coordinator. _He is handsome gah! What am I thinking I haven't thought that about anyone before and why did I just do it? What is this feeling? _While Ruby and I were walking I got out an empty poke ball and tapped Noibat on the head and I caught Noibat and I let it back out and it now rests on my shoulder.

~an hour later~ we have now arrived in Striaton City and we head for the Pokémon Centre where I am to meet Professor Sycamore. When we entered the Pokémon centre professor Sycamore made his way over to us and introduced himself and he gave me what I needed to take care of Noibat and I gave him my Pokedex and he adapted it to be able to handle Kalos Pokémon and me and Ruby said goodbye to professor Sycamore after he told her that she could battle even if it hatched not that long ago with Noibat and that it would actually help Noibat. Ruby and I healed our Pokémon and we left the Pokémon centre and went to the dream yard where Ruby helped me to train my Pokémon.

After training my Pokémon a bit and Ruby trained his for a bit we went back to the Pokémon centre and healed our Pokémon and I was ready to face the gym so we went to the Pokémon gym and we entered the building and went to the gym leaders. When we got to them we found out that the gym had 3 gym leaders where one of them battled depending on what Pokémon they started with. I ended up facing Chilli. He sent out a Lilypup so I sent out Guardian (Snivy I gave it a name after Ruby's suggestion to help increase the bond between us) "lilypup use tackle" Chilli says "Dodge then use Vine whip" I say and lilypup went to tackled Guardian yet the lilypup missed when Guardian dodged then used Vine whip and dealt a critical hit which did a lot of damage to lilypup yet lilypup was able to continue "lilypup use work up" Chilli says lilypup did as told "Guardian use Vine whip" I say lilypup tried to dodge but Guardian was too fast for lilypup and hit lilypup and lilypup fainted Chilli says "get some rest my friend" and returns Lilypup "this is fun come on out Pansear" Chilli says and sends out Pansear I returned Snivy and asked Musa (Noibat's female) to fight and Musa went out "Pansear use incinerate" Chilli says "doge then use Gust" I say and Pansear used incinerate on Musa who dodged the attack then she used gust dealing some damage to Pansear "Pansear use Incinerate" Chilli says "Dodge then use bite" I say Musa did as I ordered dealing a critical hit and it nearly caused the Pansear to faint "Musa finish it with Bite" I say and Musa bit Pansear as he was unable to dodge since he was so tired. Pansear fainted "I am all burnt out. That was a fun battle you earned this badge" Chilli says and gives me the badge and also gives me the tm work up. "Congratulations on winning Melodie" Ruby says smiling at me.

We left the Gym and a woman called Fennel came to me and gave me the HM Cut as professor Juniper asked her to give the move to her. I taught Guardian cut and we went into the dream yard to explore it more and when we cut the bush that was in the way of the entrance when we got closer we heard the cry of a Pokémon and when we went in there we saw a Pokémon and I got my Pokedex out and it says **"Munna the dream eater Pokémon It eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-colored mist" **Just then we see two team plasma members come in and they start kicking Munna "hey stop it!" I shout needing to do something to stop the abuse to the Munna "we are after Pokémon liberation and will achieve our goals through force if needed and no one will get in our way" The team plasma members did a tag team battle against Ruby and I. I sent out Guardian and Ruby sent out Rara a kirlia before I could call out a move Guardian fired a move called leaf storm having just learned It and it did some damage to the foes purloin Ruby had an idea and says to me "use the move leaf storm again I have an idea trust me" "ok" I say "purloin use scratch" "patrat use tackle" the plasma grunts called out Rara and Guardian dodged both attacks "Guardian use Leaf storm" I say "Rara use psychic in combination with Guardian's leaf storm" Ruby says and the psychic and leaf storm combined dealing massive damage to both Pokémon and the Pokémon fainted they ended up running away after a strange dream like illusion appeared and a man I saw earlier Ghestis kept talking and the grunts decided to leave an apologise for failing their mission.

**Narakufan777: well this is the end of this chapter, bet you didn't see this coming! Well there seems to be some chemistry between Ruby and Melodie. See you Next time on Saving N.**


End file.
